


[Podfic of] three thousand and eighty seven

by the24thkey



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Long distance is hard. So is picking out a Valentine's Day present for your boyfriend who lives on the opposite coast and has even less interest in Valentine's Day than he does in everything else.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic of] three thousand and eighty seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [flybbfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybbfly/pseuds/flybbfly). Log in to view. 



****

**Length:** 34:20

 **Music:** Without You by Oh Wonder

**Download:** [ here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/threethousandandeightyseven.mp3)

Open in a new tab to stream

This was originally supposed to be an ITPE treat, but due to reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, it's getting posted now. Happy random day in March, Rhea. <3 Thanks to the author for giving me permission to record this story, and to idella for beta listening!

Enjoy~ <3


End file.
